FA ChallengeThe Elevator
by messersmontana
Summary: Don and Jess stuck in an elevator.


The FA Challenge-The Elevator

by messersmontana

This is my challenge from Anna aka Falling into Heaven

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own em.

_fafafafafafafafafafafafafafafa_

Jess waited for the elevator after leaving Stella in the lab. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice anyone walk up to stand next to her. When she did, she was startled. "Hey Flack, I thought that you were off tonight." She said.

"I was, but I needed to talk to Mac about something." He told her.

"I see." She said and turned back to the elevator doors. Things have been kind of weird for them since he kissed her a few days ago. She has been working a different shift than he has been also since that kiss. This was the first time they'd been alone, kind of, together since the kiss also.

Don waited for her to say something, but didn't expect anything until they were alone in the elevator. As the doors opened and most of the people in it got out, they both walked in and he pushed the button for the ground floor. When they reached the third floor, the last of the other people got out and that left just the two of them.

All of a sudden the elevator went up really fast and dropped about a foot, knocking them both into each other onto the floor. Jess ended up on top of Don with her face mere inches from his face. "Sorry." She said as she hurried up off of him, blushing.

Don got up off the floor and went to the buttons to see where they were. "No problem. We're stuck between the fourth and third floors." He said and picked up the emergency phone, listened and then put it back on the hook. "Phone's dead."

Jess pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at it. "No reception in here." She watched him do the same, then put it back in his pocket. He turned back to the doors and tried to pull them apart, but they wouldn't budge.

Jess slid to the floor to wait for rescue. "We're just gonna have to wait for someone to realize we're in here and this elevator isn't working. As much as it's used, it shouldn't take too long for someone to realize it's not working." She told him.

"yeah, you're right." He told her and joined her on the floor, sitting next to her.

Jess could feel his body close by, even though they were barely touching. She sighed and looked at him. "So, that kiss the other night. What was that?" She finally asked him.

He looked at her surprised. "What? You didn't like it?" He sounded hurt.

She blushed again. "Oh, I liked it alright, I was just wondering if it was a thank you kiss. You know, thank for coming to give me a ride, or thanks for being there. Or, was it more than that?"

He looked at his hands. "It was a little bit of all of that, but mostly it was something I have been wanting to do for a while now."

"Really?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"Really, and it's all I've been thinking about since that night too. I tell you, I've had to have someone shake me a couple of times to get my mind off of you and that kiss." He admitted to her, also looking at her for the first time since the elevator stopped.

Jess placed her hand on his cheek, and leaned in closer to him. "Me too. Stella actually kicked me out of the lab a few minutes ago because I couldn't focus on anything but you and the kiss."

"Well, let's remedy that problem right now." He told her and moved the rest of the way in and kissed her again. He couldn't believe it, he was making out with Jess Angell in the crime lab elevator, and loving every second of it.

Jess deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. This was a first for her, making out in an elevator. But, she was finally able to relive the kiss from the other night for real and he seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was. She was pulled into his lap as the kiss went on and on.

All of a sudden, the elevator jumped and started moving again. Jess got up and pulled Don up as the elevator moved upward to the floor of the crime lab. Jess wasn't sure why it went up instead of down, but she didn't have long to think about it as the doors opened to Mac and a repair guy.

Mac looked from one to the other and smiled. "Well, at least you're okay. We heard the elevator stall clear up here. We were worried that there were more people on it and that some might be injured. Sorry about that guys, but at least you were alone in there." He missed the look they shared as he turned back to the repair guy.

"Not a problem Mac, we'll see you later and this time we'll take the stairs." Don said as they both walked to the door where the stairs were. Once in the stairwell and away from prying eyes and security cameras, Don grabbed Jess and pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. "That kiss was a promise for more to come after you get off of work tonight. I'll pick you up at the precinct at 8:00." He told her as they continued down the stairs together.

"You're on." Was all that Jess said as she walked next to him down the stairs.

The End

_fafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafa_

A/N okay here is my response to Anna's challenge. Feed back is appreciated.


End file.
